The Professor's Successor
by White Fire7
Summary: A series of stories that focus on the father-son relationship between Alfendi and Hershel. Includes events that span from Pre-Mystery Room to Post-Mystery Room.
**AN: I've been meaning to do something like this for a long time now, and here it finally is!**

 **By the way, there are probably going to be massive series spoilers included in this story. There are no major spoilers in the current chapter, but some may come. There. You've been warned.**

 **This story also follows the theory that Alfendi is Layton's birth son, yet Al's mother isn't going to be making any major appearances, as I want this story to focus on Alfendi and Hershel. Argue at me all you want later if you wish. I'd be happy to take up the challenge.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Al! Alfendi!"

No response. Where could that boy be?

"Alfendi!"

"Yes, Father?" a little voice called back.

Hershel Layton smiled in relief. It was amazing how far small children could go as soon as you turned your back. He had been searching the park for a good while now, longer than he would have liked. He followed the sound of his son's voice and found him squatting near the river that ran through that area.

"Al, what are you doing over here?" he calmly asked.

"Feeding the ducks," said Alfendi, pointing down the bank to where the ducks had flown to.

"That's very generous of you to share your bread," said the Professor, "But next time you need to tell me where you're going before you run off by yourself. You could get into real trouble like that someday."

"I'm sorry, Father." Alfendi moped as he pushed the paper bag containing the slice of bread into his jacket pocket.

"I forgive you," said the Professor. "Now let's finish cleaning up our things so we can go home."

He grabbed Alfendi's hand and the two walked back to the picnic table where the Layton family had just finished enjoying their lunch. Mrs. Layton had left to put most of the things away in the Laytonmobile, but a tablecloth and a pitcher still remained. He gave the empty pitcher to his son and carried the tablecloth himself.

"Now listen, Al," the Professor said. "A gentleman always leaves a place looking better than he found it. Do you see anything lying around that doesn't belong?"

Alfendi put the pitcher down and crawled all around the table. "I don't see anything," he reported.

"Excellent!" said the Professor. "Let us be off, then."

Alfendi picked up the pitcher again and the two set off for the car. The Professor used this time to think about how much his son was growing. The boy was turning out to be so much like his mother—most of his looks came from her side, and his tendency for trouble did as well.

But he was only six years old…

"Father?" Alfendi suddenly asked.

"What is it, Al?"

"Do you think I'm gonna grow up to be just like you?"

"I think you should grow up to be just like yourself," the Professor replied. "I can tell that you'll accomplish great things that way."

"Like what?"

"That's up to you, I suppose."

"Like solve a million puzzles?"

"And even more," the Professor said with a wink. "Goodness, Al, is that pitcher getting uncomfortable? I can carry it if you wish."

"Nah, I got it," Alfendi said with a little grunt. "Hey, so what do you do at your job?"

"Let's see," the Professor muttered. "It's mostly teaching students and writing papers."

"So you're a teacher?"

"Yes, you could say that. I teach a kind of science called archaeology."

"What's archay-archee-"

"Archaeology is the study of humans who lived in the past. I'll tell you all about it someday."

"Are you famous? I saw you in the paper the other day."

"Ha ha, I wouldn't say it like that. Look, there's the car!"

The Laytonmobile had seen better days, but it still ran well enough to transport the little family from place to place when necessary. The funny thing, though, was that when the pair arrived at the parking spot, Mrs. Layton wasn't there.

"Where's Mummy?" Alfendi asked.

"She must have run off somewhere," the Professor replied. "Maybe she'll be back soon. Would you like a puzzle while we wait for her?"

Alfendi eagerly accepted the puzzle and began to work on it. The Professor, meanwhile, was scanning the area for his wife. _Al really is like his mother,_ he thought. _Neither of them can stay in one place for long._

"I'm done," Alfendi said, holding up the completed puzzle.

"Already?" said the Professor in surprise. "You really made short work of that one, didn't you?"

"Puzzles are easy!" Alfendi proudly declared.

"Well then, maybe we should find some harder puzzles for you," said the Professor. "Have I taught you how to search for hidden puzzles?"

Alfendi shook his head.

"Then let me show you…"

Together they searched the parking lot for puzzles. They didn't find any, but Alfendi did uncover a few Hint Coins. They were satisfying enough for him.

A little while later, Mrs. Layton finally found the two waiting for her. She explained that she had been looking for them, and that they shouldn't have left the table. She forgave them anyway, and the happy family climbed into the car and began the drive home. As they drove, Alfendi began to fall asleep in the backseat.

The Professor smiled at the sight in the rear-view mirror. His intuition told him that Alfendi was going to have a big future ahead of him, and his intuition was rarely wrong.

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you have any thoughts, complaints, or compliments. I'm open to anything!**


End file.
